


Love Me Again

by PewDiePie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A Heart Without Color, A Heart Without Color sequel, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys In Love, Color Blindness, Colors, Diners, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Falling In Love, Five Years Later, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Love Me Again, M/M, Phan Smut, Possible Mpreg, Recovered Memories, Seduction, Sequel, black and white
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewDiePie/pseuds/PewDiePie
Summary: ➳ A Heart Without Color sequel | spoilers below➳ After using the white stone to undo everything that had ever happened between he and Phil, Dan went back to the start, with no color and no love, thinking it was all a dream. Five years later, Dan decided to leave Planet White, taking Felix with him. On the way to Earth, Dan had gotten some of his memories back of Phil, but couldn't remember his name. After landing on Earth, all Dan wanted was to find him.So Dan discovers Phil's name when he accidentally runs into Troye, (who's face he remembered) who wasn't a friend of Phil but just an acquaintance. And according to Troye, Phil is living in an apartment with his three friends, Chris, PJ and Tyler, and is working at a diner. Phil thinks something is missing in his life, but always shrugged it off. But then when Dan shows up and claims he knows him, what is Phil supposed to do since he can't remember? Was this what he was missing? And can Dan get Phil to love him again?





	1. One

Dan Howell, the twenty one year-old monochromian. Colorblind and deprived of love. But was he always?

He'd been on Earth for two months and hadn't found the love from his dream- flashback. It was a flashback, he reminded himself.

But he wondered whether it was a lost memory or a dream still. After all, he didn't really remember doing a lot of the stuff...

Anyway, he was having no luck finding his love. He didn't know where to start looking, but he knew that as soon as he saw his love, he'd...

Well, he wasn't sure.

He couldn't remember their gender. All he remembered was their face. No, he didn't know the color, but... he was sure that once he saw them for the first time, he'd know it was them.

Dan and his friend, Felix Kjellberg, had to stay together, looking.

"Hey," Dan uttered into the silent room, the light from the sun brightening up the colorless world as he let out a breath, despite the fact that he didn't need the oxygen. He breathed solely for the purpose of appearing human, and he got used to doing it every second of the day. "Pewds?"

"Hm?" Felix replied to the nickname like he always did, looking over his shoulder briefly from where he stood in the kitchen, cooking something for the two of them to have for lunch.

"What if I can't find them?" Dan asked, playing with a flower in a vase of water on the kitchen table absentmindedly.

"Who?" Felix asked, putting the grilled cheese sandwiches onto plates. "The one from your dream?"

Dan sighed. "Yeah..." He murmured, gazing out the window. "I mean, it's just... the earth is a big planet... he could be anywhere, y'know...?"

"I know, I know."

"It's like... sometimes I wonder if it really was just a dream. But like, when I wake up, the dream isn't done... so maybe it's real... like... I dunno what I'm saying..."

"I think I get it," Felix said, smiling lightly as he gave the other boy his grilled cheese. "I think I know what you're saying. It's like you think it was a dream, but when you wake up, you feel like it actually happened?"

"Yeah, yeah... I think..."

The two ate in silence after that, and when they were done, Dan stood and put his plate in the sink, brushing off his hands.

"I'm going out to look some more," he said, and Felix nodded, putting his plate in the sink as well.

Dan grabbed his sketchbook and went to the door. As he went outside, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," he said, but the person smiled.

"It's alright, don't worry about it."

Dan's eyes widened. "Do I know you?"

The guy shook his head. "Nah, besides, I'd remember a cute fella like you."

Dan blushed, but it couldn't be seen, for it was a white glow.

"O- Oh... well... I mean, you just look familiar."

"Ah, well I'm Troye. I live in this apartment building."

"I see," Dan said, smiling. "I do, too."

"Got a name, gorgeous?"

"Dan... it's Dan."

"It suits you."

Dan chuckled. "So, Troye, can I ask you something?

The boy nodded. "Of course."

"Do you know someone that looks like this?" Dan asked, showing Troye his sketch of his love.

Troye nodded. "Oh, yeah!"

"You do?"

"Mhm, yeah, that's Phil. He's not quite a friend, but we've talked before. He works at this diner I go to almost everyday. Wow, that sketch is pretty good, but he looks a bit feminine."

"Ah, well, I didn't know his gender... but yeah, thank you. What's the name of this diner?"

"Sam's. It's Sam's Diner."

"Sam... that name sounds awfully familiar..."

"Ah, well, I have to go now."

"Alright, bye Troye, and thanks again."

"It's no problem." And then Troye was walking inside, and Dan was smiling widely.

Was he really about to find his love?

-


	2. Two

Dan wasn't sure of what to do. Could he really just go inside this diner and tell this guy - who doesn't know him - that he loves him?

No.

He couldn't.

So how was he gonna do this?

Dan sighed and took a step inside the almost empty diner. The bell on the door jingled and Dan made his way to a table.

He sat down quickly, looking around, but not seeing his love.

Dan felt a sadness build up in his chest. Maybe it was about time for him to stop looking.

The bell on the door jingled again, and Dan turned his head to see who came in.

God, he was gorgeous... Dan could stare at him all day and be content.

But the brunette's eyes widened. It was his love.

How cliche!

Dan quickly looked away, blushing - he couldn't just stare forever.

His love went into the kitchen, (Dan presumed) to start working.

Dan looked up when someone approached his table.

His love was breathtaking.

And standing at his table.

Dan blushed, and his love began speaking. "Hi, my name is..."

Dan met his gaze and the two were speechless for a moment.

Phil thought this boy looked familiar. It was strange.

"Phil. My name is Phil. I'll be your waiter today."

Dan felt a pain in his head. He clutched it, cringing and wincing.

"Are you alright?" Phil asked, a bit panicky. He touched Dan's shoulder and the pain started to go away.

Dan nodded. "Yes, thank you." He blushed.

"Good," Phil said, smiling. "Now... What can I get for you?"

"Pancakes and tea, by chance?"

"Of course. Traditional pancakes or?"

"The chocolate chip ones with strawberries and whipped cream."

"Okay. What kind of tea?"

"Irish breakfast tea."

"Alright, coming right up."

Dan smiled, and Phil returned it.

"Say, you look awfully familiar..."

Dan blushed again. "Oh?"

"Yeah, it's weird."

"Oh."

"But not in a bad way!"

Dan chuckled. "Well then, thanks..."

"Yeah... I'll just, um... go get your food."

Dan chuckled again and nodded, and Phil scurried off into the kitchen.

Now Dan just wasn't sure... just what exactly to do.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated.
> 
> I've been eh.
> 
> Not much of a chapter but eh. Here. ♡
> 
> Ily guys.
> 
> P.s. Irish breakfast tea is a real tea and it's good

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy here's chapter one of the sequel!! I hope you guys enjoyed and I'm sorry it took so long!! Love you all ♡


End file.
